The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for reading embedded information such as magnetic ink characters recorded on a recording medium and printing information on the recording medium.
Checks such as personal checks are widely used in business transactions and for personal shopping. Generally, an amount of money and a signature are inscribed on the front surface of the check. Such an inscription can be referred to as a xe2x80x9cfront surface inscriptionxe2x80x9d. In addition, specified information such as the number of a bank, an individual bank account number, the number of the check and the like are inscribed on the check using magnetic ink characters.
Conventionally, the owner of the check writes the front surface inscription on the check. However, in recent years, it has become popular to execute the front surface inscription using a printer.
The presence of magnetic ink on a check can be detected, for example, by a magnetic head using magnetic ink character recognition (MICR) techniques. Thus, magnetic ink character readers which can read magnetic ink characters inscribed on a check have been developed and are currently used, for example, in retail stores. Upon receiving a check, store personnel can operate such a reader to detect the magnetic ink, read the items inscribed on the check, and confirm the validity of the check. The operator then uses a printer to print items to be endorsed on the checks, such as a certification, the name of a store which has received the check, and the like.
When the reading of the MICR characters and printing of the endorsement and front surface inscription are executed by separate devices, a relatively long time is required to execute all the necessary steps. Moreover, difficulties exist even in devices capable of reading the MICR characters and printing the endorsement and front surface inscription. For example, after printing the endorsement inscription, the check typically must be turned over and loaded into the printer again to execute the front surface inscription. Such techniques unnecessarily complicate and lengthen the overall process.
In general, according to one aspect, an apparatus for processing a recording media with embedded information such as recorded magnetic information includes a passage along which the recording media can travel and an information read head disposed along the passage for reading the recorded magnetic information. The apparatus also includes a first print head disposed on a first side of the passage and a second print head disposed on a second side of the passage. The first print head prints information on a first surface of the recording media based on data obtained by the information read head and the second print head prints information on a second surface of the recording media based on the data obtained by the information read head.
One or more of the following features are present in some implementations. The apparatus can include a first opening through which the recording media is inserted into the passage and a second opening through which the recording media can be discharged from the passage. The first print head can be located on the same side of the passage as the information read head and can be closer to the second opening than the second print head. The first opening can be substantially horizontal and located in a side of the apparatus, with the second opening located in the top of the apparatus.
In some implementations, the apparatus includes a first pair of rollers and a second pair of rollers for moving the recording media along the passage. The first pair of rollers can be located between the first opening and the second print head, and the second pair of rollers can be located between the first and second print heads.
The apparatus also can include a stopper which can be moved into the passage to prevent movement of the recording media along the passage. The stopper can be located at a position along the passage between the first and second pairs of rollers. Additionally, the apparatus can include a sensor for detecting the presence of the recording media at a specified position in the passage. The sensor can be located between the first pair of rollers and the stopper.
The apparatus further can have a controller for controlling the first print head to print information on the recording media while the recording media moves along the passage in a first direction and for controlling the second print head to print information on the recording media while the recording media moves along the passage in a second direction opposite the first direction. Alternatively, the controller can control the first and second print heads to print information on the recording media at substantially the same time, for example, as the recording media moves along the passage.
In yet other implementations, the second print head can include a removable print unit and a rotatable paper feed part can be provided for feeding paper past the print position of the first print head.
According to another aspect, a method of processing a recording media with recorded magnetic information includes feeding the recording media in a first direction along a passage and reading the magnetic information recorded on the recording media while moving the recording media along the passage in a second direction opposite the first direction. Information is printed on two opposite surfaces of the recording media based on data obtained during the reading step. The information can be printed while moving the recording media along the passage in the first direction. The method also includes discharging the recording media from the passage.
Information can be printed on the first surface using a first print head and information can be printed on the second surface using a second print head. The surfaces of the recording media can be printed at substantially the same time.
Additionally, feeding the recording media in a first direction can include moving the recording media to a specified location in the passage. Reading the magnetic information can be performed after the recording media reaches the specified location. The method also can include determining whether the recording media is valid based on reading the magnetic information.
Furthermore, discharging the recording media from the passage can include moving the recording media in the first direction.
In yet a further aspect, a method of processing a recording media with recored magnetic information includes reading the magnetic information while moving the recording media in a first direction along a passage. The method further includes printing information on a first surface of the recording media based on data obtained during the reading step. Printing information on the first surface is performed while the recording media travels in a second direction opposite the first direction. The method also includes printing information on a second surface of the recording media based on data obtained during the reading step. Printing information on the second surface is performed while the recording media travels in the first direction. The recording media then can be discharged from the passage.
According to some implementations of the latter method, the recording media is fed along the passage in the first direction to a specified position in the passage. The step of feeding can be performed after reading the magnetic information and before printing information on the first surface of the recording media. The method also can include determining whether the recording media is valid based on reading the magnetic information.
A first print head can be used to print information on the first surface of the recording media, and a second print head can be used to print information on the second surface of the recording media. The recording media can be moved in the first direction to discharge it from the passage.
In yet another aspect, a method for processing a recording medium with embedded information includes feeding the recording medium along a passage in a first direction toward a discharge opening and reading magnetic information recorded on the recording medium while moving the recording medium along the passage. After completion of the reading step, information is printed on a first surface of the recording medium while moving the recording medium along the passage. Further, after completion of the reading step, information is printed on a second surface of the recording medium opposed to the first surface while moving the recording medium along the passage. Hereupon, the feeding direction of the recording medium in the reading step is the first direction, the feeding directions of the recording medium in the first and second printing steps are respectively the first direction, and the information printings on the first and second surfaces are done substantially simultaneously or concurrently.
Various implementations include one or more of the following advantages. The first and second print heads can be used, respectively, to perform front surface inscription and back surface endorsement printing operations on opposite surfaces of a recording media such as a personal check. For example, the front surface inscription and the back surface endorsement printing operations can be performed after reading the MICR characters. Therefore, simply by loading a check into the apparatus once, all the necessary operations can be executed. The processing time can be reduced, and because it is not necessary to turn over the check S, the entire operation is simplified. Additionally, since the check S can be loaded so that the surface with the MICR characters recorded thereon faces up, the operator can set the check S while observing the front surface. That facilitates mounting of the check S in the apparatus.
Other features and advantages will be apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings and the claims.